my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magma Body
Magma Body is a powerful quirk used by Pro-Hero Hell, AKA Kasai Nenshō, who is also a teacher at U.A. High School. As is common for mutant quirks it is constantly active and thus VERY annoying for day to day tasks. Description Magma Body transforms the entirety of Kasai's body into a living entity of magma and fire. Various changes are made, such as the feet becoming 2 toed clawed feet with slight similarity to theropods, large fire vents appearing on the shoulder and cracks swarming the rest of the body. The most drastic change is the lack of a neck, the head simply being propelled in a stable position by way of taking advantage of convection. This means it is near impossible to kill Hell by stabbing him in the head, choking him, or decapitating him, and also allows the fiery pro to grab his head and use it to peek corners. while staying relatively safe. His appendages glow brightly in comparison to the rest of his body, due to a lack of rock-like armor to conceal the brightness, and also allows him to throw large fireballs or create a fire row in front of him. He is also capable of using his hands as flashlights, which helps him in finding people trapped in the dark. As he can produce light he is a natural counter to quirks that use shadows in their attacks, as his living-light-source status means he does not have a shadow to use. Due to lacking a neck, Hell sounds raspy and dry, similar to Ghost Rider, as he lacks a proper voice box. Also because of his no-neck issue, his head is extremely vulnerable to being detached from the body, creating a headless horseman effect that can frighten some or unnerve others. Compared to most quirks that turn the user into a massive golem of stuff, Hell's connections are rather loose, allowing him to turn into a fireball and run around with frightening speed, at the cost of an increased risk of being put out by a large portion of water. As long as there is earth present, he is capable of reforming if shot down by water. While on the topic of flames, Magma Body allows Hell to absorb flames, limiting the degree of damage quirks like Explosive Boot, Archflame, and Kerosene deal. Chemical Flames take a while to absorb, while flames of pure thermal energy go down swiftly. Strengths Killing it with fire is not the way to go. That is equivalent to feeding the flames. Certain quirks are rendered ineffective against Magma Body. Attempting to choke Kasai is impossible, and, as Kasai so eloquently puts it: "Hurts you a lot more than it hurts me" Close Combat does more harm than good. Kicks can cause inflammation and deal severe burns, while fighting back can damage the knuckles or the ankle, due to the rock-like armor. It is best if potential attackers stay away. The flames can be hot enough to melt Tungsten, but it requires extreme concentration and time. Hell is capable of flight via self propulsion or transforming into a fireball. A very intimidating stature and voice, frightening lowly thugs and criminals. Weakness The user is still human. If under the effects of sickness, the flames turn a sickly green and decrease in both intensity, strength and thermal energy. This makes it disadvantageous to fight if under the weather. With extreme concentration, a geokinetic user can manipulate Kasai's movements or actions to a limited degree. Hell is horrible at stealth, as he can easily be sensed by thermal vision, be tracked via the smell of smoke, or be mistaken for an actual fire and be hit by water, which makes his footsteps much heavier. While not technically a weakness, Blaze limits his ranged attacks due to fear of pollution via smoke. He has yet to figure out a way to create "Eco-Fire", that is, fire that still has thermal energy, yet does not leave a trail of hazardous smoke. Anything that touches his hands is scorched. This limits rescue capabilities. Limitations For obvious reasons, Kasai can't swim. Due to fire security measures, Kasai has trouble running errands, as the measures have to be turned off specifically for him. Hell can't drink in the standard way. Instead, he has to be cooled down and water be thrown directly into his neck-stub. Super Moves Due to a large amount of Super Moves of varying types, they are categorized into 4 different groups: Inferno, Explosive, Knight, and Volcano. For ease of reference, Inferno is a general, all-around type, Explosive helps with breaching or pushing enemies back, Knight takes advantage of Hell's extremely sturdy rock armor in order to deal strong attacks with melee weapons, while Volcano devastates the area. Inferno also contains failed Super Moves from other categories that can still be used creatively. Inferno-Class * '''Flame Spear: '''Creating a small ball of flame in his hand, then squeezing it to extend it into a long pole reminiscent of one of Endeavor's attacks upon the winged Nomu creates a large spear with great reach. However, due to the small size of the original flame, the spear can't be thrown, and instead used as a melee weapon * '''Fire Mortar: '''Aiming through a leaf sight formed from his magma body, Hell points his finger like a finger-gun, taking aim before firing a massive glob of molten rock. The ball is quite heavy, necessitating a mortar-like position, and when the ball lands it creates a massive, near impassable zone that only Hell or Mechanization Users can pass through * '''Night Fury: '''Hell takes flight, blasting into the troposphere for a brief amount of time before divebombing toward the target, charging a strangely purple fireball as a result of small ionic charges within the flame in his mouth. Air rushing past him creates a large whistling effect, further enhanced by the sound of the charging fireball. In a motion similar to sneezing the ball is blasted downward, creating a massive force that makes a tiny crater and enflames anyone in the immediate vicinity. It lacks destructivity that Volcano moves provide, which explains it's status of being Inferno Class * '''Slag: '''Heating the area around him and creating a miniature greenhouse causes metal to melt and turn into a sludge similar to molten metal and lava. This sludge melts right through most materials